


Бытовые трудности

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: когда представители разных культур начинают постоянно жить вместе - неизбежны бытовые трудности
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley, Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Theodore Roosevelt/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 6





	Бытовые трудности

**Author's Note:**

> Постфактум!АУ, human!АУ (все персонажи стали живыми людьми)

А ведь Ларри предупреждали.  
И Ребекка предупреждала, и Макфи, — специалисты по истории, — и даже собственная мама! Она-то с самого начала говорила после развода: больше никогда, сынок, не женись, ты такой шлимазл, что в новом браке не выживешь. Она тебе на шею сядет.  
Ну, мама никогда не ошибалась. В одном разве ошиблась: не она, а он.  
Ларри десять лет об этом мечтал! Во сне постоянно видел! Что угодно готов был за это отдать! И вот вам, пожалуйста, свершилось. Старый хрен Меренкаре победил свой склероз и всё-таки вспомнил, как нужно потыкать скрижаль, чтобы она сработала раз и навсегда. Все стали живыми настоящими людьми, и даже с документами, слава древнеегипетской магии.  
Когда Ларри и Акменра с этими документами вышли из мэрии — то посмотрели друг на друга и почти хором сказали:  
— Ну что? Пойдём домой?  
И пошли. По Бруклинскому мосту. А в физиономии вовсю светило солнце, и казалось, что оба ещё спят. Ну, как минимум Ларри спит, и ему это снится.  
Через пару дней ощущение сна стало проходить. Потому что Акменра начал осваиваться на кухне.  
— Это что? — постоянно спрашивал он. — А это для чего? А это зачем?  
Ларри чувствовал себя идиотом. Рылся в кулинарных справочниках, приставал к Гуглу. В итоге плюнул и отдал Акменра ноутбук:  
— На! Сам все найдёшь и почитаешь!  
Акменра почитал. И перешёл к практике.  
Больше всего почему-то его пёрли изделия из теста. Блинчики там всякие, кексы, пироги. В общем, оно и понятно: Древний Египет, злаковые культуры, основная еда — лепёшка с овощами, ну, у правителей иногда мясо. Ларри это всё давно знал и недоумевал в глубине души: как всю жизнь можно питаться лепёшкой с овощами? А мясо видеть по большим праздникам, когда папочке взбредало зарезать быка и созвать пир, чтобы гости всё съели. А как иначе? Жара, пустыня, холодильников нет, и если захочешь мяса, у быка одну ногу не отрежешь. Целиком надо жрать.  
«Не эпоха, а дурдом», — размышлял про себя Ларри. И ещё не мог понять, как это правитель обеих земель — и что-то делает руками. По сведениям из исторических книг, фараоны даже обувь сами себе не застёгивали, для этого специальный человек был.  
Однако Акменра вовсю осваивал кулинарию. Но от старых заскоков своих избавляться не спешил. Даже наоборот. Казалось бы, оставил ты в музее свои прежние одёжки, включая цацки драгоценные — радуйся? Так нет же: вместо широких древних браслетов понацеплял новые какие-то, чёрт знает из чего — не из серебра-золота же, на их зарплату так не разгуляешься? Так понацеплял, с картинками своими этими, и носит. Не снимая. И на кухне, и в городе, и в постели, мать его Шепсехерет так и разэдак!  
— Ак, — осторожно начал Ларри однажды, — ты бы это... снял бы побрякушки свои? Давай, я тебе помогу?  
Справедливости ради, Ларри не просто так это сказал, а тогда, когда браслеты по обоим запястьям Ака в который раз съехали в миску с тестом. Ак это тесто месил — руками, как положено в рецепте. А браслеты, значит...  
— Не трогай! — вскинулся Акменра. — Я их никогда не снимаю! Ты что, не видишь? Это глаз Гора!  
— Да хоть жопа Анубиса! — не сдержался Ларри. — Это же всё в еду попадает, ты что, не видишь?  
— Вижу, — царственно кивнул Акменра. — Значит, еда станет священной. И то, что в неё окунулись браслеты — высший знак расположения правителя! Выше только, если сандалию окунуть...  
— Так, — Ларри бросил взгляд вниз, убедившись, что Ак по давней привычке босиком, — я пока тоже сварганю пожрать, а то что-то проголодался.  
Спорить не хотелось, да и бесполезно, Ларри это знал по опыту.  
Он полез в холодильник и обозрел внутреннее пространство: ага! Два варёных яйца, яблоко и кусок сыра. Добавить сюда луковицу, и будет мамин еврейский салат. Мама, правда, колдовала над этой луковицей бог знает как, ошпаривала и запаривала, но на эти выкрутасы сейчас нет времени. Жрать хочется. Ларри накромсал всё крупными ломтями, залил в миске майонезом, взял ложку и ушёл в комнату читать новости.  
Когда миска опустела — с кухни запахло какой-то обалденно вкусной выпечкой. Хотелось чаю и пирога. Вот того, которым пахло. Ларри вздохнул и пошёл обратно на кухню.  
— Всё готово, — радостно улыбнулся ему Акменра. — Садись!  
И полез целоваться. А потом резко отшатнулся:  
— Великий Осирис! От тебя несёт луком, как от еврейского раба... ой!  
— Что? — не поверил Ларри своим ушам. — Как от кого от меня несёт луком?  
Дальше было очень грустно. Ларри до сих пор не любит про это вспоминать. Как он орал про «долбаных фараонов» и их древнеегипетскую маму, издевался насчёт того, что «о да, ты, конечно, благоухаешь корицей и сандалом, особенно после утренней пробежки в парке», клялся больше никогда и ни за что, и прямо сейчас пойти в мэрию и прекратить всё это нахрен, и каким он был идиотом, ведь Макфи его предупреждал.  
А потом хлопнул дверью и голодным уехал без звонка к Джеду с Октавиусом.  
Те обосновались на Манхеттене: ну конечно, Октавиус так и не смог оставить в прошлом свои имперские амбиции. Что любопытно — только подойдя к двери, Ларри расслышал за нею знакомые крики. Орал Джед:  
— Ты меня достал! Сколько можно жрать эту пиццу, я уже видеть её не могу! Пицца, паста, соус песто, салат капрезе! Меня воротит от этой херни!  
— Но Джед, — негромко, но с достоинством возражал за дверью Октавиус, — я же итальянец, и поэтому...  
— Какой ты в жопу итальянец? Ты древний римлянин! Ты хоть знаешь, как сейчас Колизей выглядит? Ты хоть раз в своей Римской империи пиццу эту жрал? Это, кстати, изначально была еда бедняков! И не надо мне тут выёбываться — итальянец он! С самоопределением своим сходи к этому... к психованному аналитику!  
Ларри постоял под дверью, но как-то обозначить себя так и не решился. Подумал о том, чтобы навестить Тедди.  
У Тедди в доме был разгром. Казалось, что у бывшего президента снова шестеро детей, как в той, прежней жизни. Сейчас, Ларри точно помнил, детей было двое: близнецы. Ларри ещё хихикал про себя, как Сакаджавея их различает. А теперь понял: на лицах у детей были нарисованы какие-то, прости господи, письмена.  
— И всё-таки, дорогая, — сурово выговаривал Тедди, когда хозяйка дома открыла Ларри дверь, — я тебе настоятельно рекомендую умыть их обоих, потому что в парке на нас оглядываются, и...  
— Это не смывается, дорогой, — невозмутимо отвечала Сакаджавея. — Это особая индейская краска, я сама её приготовила. И это нельзя смывать, это защитит наших сыновей от злых духов.  
— От каких духов?! — взвился Тедди. И зашарил по бедру: Ларри вспомнил, что бывший президент, будучи в музее, именно там носил своё ружьё.  
Дети тем временем ползали по полу, плевались чем-то, таскали друг друга за волосы и, кажется, доедали корм из кошачьей миски.  
— Эмм, Сак, — осторожно начал Ларри, — тебе не кажется, что это... эммм... слишком свободное воспитание?  
— Это будущие мужчины, — спокойно ответила Сакаджавея. — Я ращу из них воинов, достойных своего отца.  
И посмотрела на Тедди. И улыбнулась. А он глянул в ответ на неё и улыбнулся тоже.  
Ларри поморгал и подумал, что очень хочет домой. Туда, где пахнет свежевыпеченной древнеегипетской лепёшкой. Даже если от него воняет луком, как от еврейского раба. В конце концов — ну и что? Ак же не относится к нему, как к рабу. Просто у него ассоциативная память, и психотерапевт говорит, что это пройдёт не сразу. Да и хоть бы вообще не проходило, что они, не разберутся?  
Он попрощался с семейством Тедди и вышел на улицу. И тут в кармане зазвонил мобильник.  
— Ларри, — осторожно спросил Акменра в трубке, — ты всё ещё ездишь по делам? Когда будешь примерно?  
— Скоро, тахет, — вырвалось у Ларри. Великий Осирис, это же ещё в самом начале Ак его приучил: тахет — дорогой, драгоценный, мерит — любимый, уатэ — единственный. И ещё много разных других ласковых древнеегипетских слов. О, Исида, неужели теперь даже днём...  
— Просто мне тут Джед позвонил, — прервал его воспоминания Акменра. — Спросил — не знаю ли я, где в городе есть приличная пиццерия, а то им надоело заказывать всё время на дом, он хочет вместе с Октавиусом сходить, посидеть в этом... в итальянском колорите. А Октавиус потом сказал в трубку, что пусть в этой пиццерии и пиво будет, и жареная кукуруза. Ты не знаешь, что им можно порекомендовать?  
Ларри разъехался в улыбке:  
— Я сейчас буду, хочешь, вместе в Гугле посмотрим? И знаешь, я жрать хочу, как шакал Анубиса. У тебя найдётся там кофе и кусок лепёшки для усталого еврейского раба?  
Он дослушал, как Акменра весело хохочет в трубку, сказал «я уже еду, мерит, грей лепёшку» и вскинул руку, останавливая такси.


End file.
